


Cupid and Not Stu

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Poetry, Blind Date, Cupid - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Valentine's Day, WinterHawk Bingo Holiday Challenge, candy gram, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint dressed as cupid, a candy gram delivered to the wrong address, a blind date, it must be Valentine's Day
Relationships: pre James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437523
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo, Winterhawk Valentine's Day 2020 Blind Date Exchange





	Cupid and Not Stu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> This was written for ClaraxBarton for the WinterHawk Valentine's Day 2020 Blind Date Exchange  
> I used 2 of her prompts,blind date and meet ugly. I couldn't get Sugar Daddy Bucky to work,sorry.  
> I also used the WinterHawk Bingo holiday challenge prompts, candy gram, cupid the diaper baby, and be my valentine

Bucky looked up from his computer when loud pounding on his front door broke through his concentration. He cursed as he glanced at the clock. He wasn’t expecting a delivery and it was the middle of the afternoon, so there shouldn’t be anybody bothering him; one of the perks of working from home.

“Hold on,” he shouted as the pounding continued, “I’m coming.”

He stormed over and yanked the door open.

“What?” he growled before his brain registered the sight in front of him.

Standing in the hall was a very tall man with some of the widest shoulders Bucky had ever seen. The guy had muscles all over the place, which were very easy for Bucky to see because Mr. Buff Dude was wearing a flesh colored leotard with some sort of white diaper thing, a sash across a mile-wide chest and wings.

Bucky blinked. The image didn’t change.

“Candy gram.” The guy said, shoving a heart shaped box at Bucky. Bucky automatically took it as he looked up into a pair of piercing blue eyes set in a ruggedly handsome face.

The guy cleared his throat and began to recite from a piece of paper, “Oh, Stu, I can’t stop thinking about you. Oh, Stu, my love is true, I think you are so fine, won’t you be my valentine? Love Paul.”

He held up a tiny toy bow and shot a tiny, heart tipped arrow at Bucky, hitting him in the chest, bounce off and fall to the floor at his feet. Bucky snorted at the weirdness of it all as he watched the arrow drop.

“That was horrible.” He said.

“Hey, you get what you pay for.” The bargain basement cupid groused. “You want sonnets, tell Paul to hire Shakespeare next time.”

“Fair.” Bucky replied. “I hope Stu appreciates the thought.”

“What?”

“I’m not Stu. You got the wrong apartment.”

Hot Cupid stared at him, looked at the paper in his hand, then at him again.

“This isn’t 3B?” he asked, his face a mix of disbelief and hope that he hadn’t screwed up.

  
“4B.” Bucky told him gently. “You’re one floor off.”

Cupid snatched the box out of Bucky’s hands with a mumbled “Sorry to have bothered you.” As he turned and stomped down the hall toward the elevator. Bucky watched him go, admiring the flex of his thighs and gorgeous ass until he was gone, then started to close his apartment door with a shake of his head, then, for no reason he could explain, bent down and picked up the toy arrow, grinning at the weirdness of it all as he shut the door and went back to work.

“How hard up for cash do you have to be to do candy grams?” Sam wondered.

He, Steve, and Bucky were sitting around Steve’s place, drinking beer and waiting on the pizza delivery. Bucky had just finished telling them about his visitor the day before.

“I would imagine you could make some decent tips during Valentine season.” Steve said.

“This guy could make a ton of tips doing Strip-o-grams.” Bucky said, remembering the muscular body in the skin tight leotard. “He was smoking hot.”

“Speaking of hot guys.” Steve began.

Bucky groaned, knowing where this was going. His friends were always trying to set him up with somebody.

“Stevie.” He pleaded.

“Just listen.” Steve said. “Nat has a friend she wants you to meet. She thinks you two would hit it off.”

Bucky his face in his hands, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this. Steve’s girlfriend was scary at the best of times and absolutely terrifying when she set her mind to something. If she had her mind set on Bucky meeting her friend, there was no way he could get out of it short of dying, and he wasn’t sure even that would work.

He dropped his hands with a sigh.

“Just meet him for coffee.” Steve told him.

Bucky nodded.

“Great. His name is Clint. Nat set it up for you to meet him Thursday at 2:00 at Brewed for You.” Steve told him, firing off a text with the information to Bucky’s phone.

Bucky arrive at the coffee house a few minutes early. The place was empty except for a woman working on a laptop. He settled at a table by the window. Usually he was a nervous wreak when ever he did something like this, but he was surprisingly calm about the meeting. He figured Nat wouldn’t set him up with some kind of ass hole and if nothing else, he’d get a decent cup of coffee out of it.

He looked up when he heard the jingle of the bell above the door, staring in shock at the person standing there.

“Cupid.” He blurted out, shocked at seeing the man he had been thinking quite a lot about since their encounter.

“Not Stu.” Cupid said, looking just as surprised as Bucky felt.

“Clint.” He said, holding out his huge hand.

“James,” Bucky said, “but I go by Bucky.”

They placed an order, then settled at the table, laughing at the absurdity of their first meeting. When they finally parted ways several hours later, they had set up a dinner date for Saturday. Bucky walked home, feeling better than he had in a long time. He wanted to thank Nat and started to look up flower shops on his phone, then stopped, as he realized what would be a better way to thank her. He grinned as he texted Clint to ask the name of the company he worked for and did he want to go in on a candy-gram.


End file.
